Welcome to the End
by Josiyx
Summary: you smiling to keep living, not even knowing how long you've been dead. --Demyxcentric--


Okay, no more Jack's Mannequin or Sixx:A.M. for me. It's another fifteen minutes of writing for no reason. Enjoy anyways?

**Summary:** You smiling to keep living, not even knowing how long you've been dead  
**Disclaimer: **Yup, I still don't own it. Oh Square, why do you taunt me so?

* * *

Welcome Demyx. This is the beginning of the last day of your life. By tomorrow you will be dead. So how can you keep smiling? Quite easily I'm sure. Your lack of a heart, much as you deny that fact, has some perks. The inability to be upset, to care about things that would have killed you before. To look at your fellow Nobodies, smile and greet them happily, despite the fact that they are the ones who did this to you.

No. Instead of fighting, or breaking down and lashing out like the feral beast locked inside you, you grin and share a joke with Xigbar who, bless his heart, joins in for the punchline and laughs. You discuss the progress at Beast's Castle with Xaldin while you eat breakfast. They may have brought this upon you, but they share your fate.

They have also lost their best friends, and without hearts, they feel that pain. The hollow shine of Xigbar's eyes as he looks to the staircase to the labs, still half expecting to see Vexen, Xaldin's vivid description of Belle in her dress. Not only have they lost things, but they have seen what they cannot have. At least you can say this isn't your fault. They carry all the blame.

Even all alone, looking into the mirror while you fix your blond tresses, you smile. A master of disguise, you convince even yourself that you are happy. Demyx, do you even remember what happiness was? Probably you do, and the show seems believable enough. It just makes your lack of a heart that much more apparent.

Joy is only one emotion, and fear may be another, but you never seem sad or angry, and those are what you deserve to be. After all, Myde was ripped away, leaving you to cause more messes just like the one that killed him. Still, you never show those feelings, even under the green of your eyes, so maybe you don't have a heart after all.

After that, you don the black jacket, dark as your soul and portal out of the castle. It's the last time you'll ever see it, but I doubt you ever thought of that. Would you say goodbye if you did? Or are the memories here just not good enough.

Then you're in Hollow Bastion, where this whole mess started, and Sora's already right there. Maybe that's when you realize you're going to die, but hey, it's Roxas. You never beat him and his keyblades before now, why would today be any different?

Still, it takes a moment for a comforting remark to leave your mouth, and the smile feels stiff and wrong and how can you do this? Because you have to, because if you don't then what was the point of coming out here and you have to, for the Organization you can't even stand.

You told them you couldn't do it, that fighting Sora was beyond you. He starts tossing out insults, and it seems like a weaker, less entertaining version of the blond's trash talking. He's a friend, if not a best friend, but one of the few that Demyx, not Myde has ever had and it isn't right to end it like this.

Even if he tells the truth, that you, and all you're aligned with, is heartless. But it can't be true, because without a heart, what is the point of it all? If that lack is the only thing making them the enemy, then the fighting is even more difficult.

But they call it a trick, and looking into the blue eyed hero, you can't see the friend you made. Maybe with him, you could make it somewhere, get your hearts and live on. But Roxas went back to Sora, and what right does he have to say anything? He willing went through it all, where you were just a victim. Then you feel real hatred, and it's an emotion and it's good, no matter how negative an emotion it is.

Then you fight. You fight, because it's what you were ordered to do, and besides, what else is there for you? Demyx the person might hate fighting and be peace loving, but Demyx the Nobody, the number nine of the grand Organization, was born to fight, to kill, to destroy. So you fight, and you lose. And that's when you find out you're going to die.

Unlike what you expected, back when you agreed to work with the men who ruined your life, death is not a welcome relief. It's hell, knowing that you failed against a traitor. You can't fight it, but you try, just like you attempted to defeat the brunet, and the heartless, once upon a time.

It's the burden of living being lifted off you, and fading into darkness, because it isn't dying, that feels so good. In that moment, when you realize you were never alive to begin with, you die, but dying doesn't hurt, because it happened so long ago, and it's painful to know that you've been dead so long. Death was painful, fighting, pretending to be happy. Fading though, becoming truly nothing, is beautiful.

Goodbye Demyx. This is the end of the last day of your life. You aren't even here to see it, but your comrades smile bitterly at the setting sun, surveying the damage and waiting their turn. Your lies cannot hold them together anymore, but you taught them how to pretend it wasn't worthless, and for that, they will always remember you.

* * *

Alright, enough of that.  
Opinions would be nice, but whatever. Thanks for reading!

- Josiy x


End file.
